


between dust and daylight

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Rosa supposes there aresomereasons to keep searching.





	between dust and daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100’s prompt: search.

Amy drops another casefile on the desk, and Rosa grimaces as it sets off a burst of dust.

“Sorry,” Amy says, sympathetic, but Rosa just shakes her head.

“Don’t worry.”

They’ve been going through evidence for hours now, searching for what Amy says will be the key to solving her latest case. Rosa had wanted to leave hours ago, when it’d still been light outside, but Amy had looked at her like _that_ , and, well. Here she is, filing through paperwork.

“I promise,” Amy says, leaning down to brush her lips across Rosa’s cheek, “I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
